


Time Is But A Tiring Terror

by Hawkkitty44



Series: A terror of a heartache [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sleeping in the wrong place, kinda spoilery?, not really but be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Finding Bernadetta asleep and bringing her to bed once more.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: A terror of a heartache [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Time Is But A Tiring Terror

It was hard to keep track of time when time seemed to be the least interesting thing happening. Seemingly swept up in the events after the house gathering via the aftermath of the house mock battle time had been anything but slow. Swift as it was quiet months went by and so did moons. A horror in itself the young man tried to pay no mind to how time had gone, his mind on a mission and a mission alone. Time was nothing, this time was nothing when the wheels had been in motion for the plan for far longer than a couple months. Years of planning was coming ahead and there was no need to dwell on academy months in the meantime.

What had become a nuisance was keeping up with the professors lessons, he was needed in the empire to meet and talk with personnel but there was only so many excuses. Anyhow he could not slip in class duties, that was not something he had to do he was more than capable of doing both. The empire needed him to be as sharp as he could be, Hubert was nothing if not diligent so attending classes was nothing really. The darker bags under his eyes were another way he could show lady Edelgard how hard he was working, how he was capable of helping her see her vision come into fruition. It was the least he could do, it was only the start of what he wanted to do for her.

A chill runs in the air of the academy, it is hard to tell if it is weather or the frightened atmosphere but with another year almost done it was safe to be either. The year was filled with many events, events none would know until it was too late. The puzzle they had set up was soon to be revealed. Thinking about his own actions his hands find their way to his side, his right is itching to pick at his pocket. That was a habit not fitting of him, he did not need to fidget. He never had yet, well there were times when he could not help himself these days.

The green square in front of the classrooms are quiet, upon walking closer to the classrooms they seemed to be quiet as well. There was supposedly textbooks the professor had wanted him to read, surely, they could wait till the morning, but he had a morning trip back to a meeting and the professor would probably drag him to class. Well if they could, maybe Hubert smiled at the thought of the professor being shocked as he walked away as they called out to him. Shaking the useless thought from his mind is finally at the door to his classroom. The key in his pocket is in his hand and as he twists it something tells him to push the door. Surely it would not be.

It was unlocked so it would seem, how careless. Placing the key back into his pocket he is pushing the door open slightly more before silently slipping inside. Closing the door behind him his eyes are instantly on the figure in the desk. While the room is dark, a distant candle in the courtyard that is always relit is not the best lightning years of looking into the night had been a help. The young woman was not someone he would have thought to be so careless but yet. Bernadetta was seemingly sleeping in place, a hand was keeping her cheek off the desk while the other one was off it a book on the ground near by adding a clue as to what she was doing.

“You leave your hiding hole little mouse to fall asleep so carelessly” he gently mocks with an almost amused tone.

Walking closer to the desk his eyes wander over to a pile of thick tomes, the familiar magical runes and script ever so familiar even in awful lighting signal they are what he is here for. Yet. Somehow, he does not make it much further than the desk of his classmate. A hand goes to touch her head, a pulse is found even though he knew there would be one. In times like this it was not too foolish to suspect something going foul. A beast could be found around every corner, and it would seem someone who was foolish enough to fall into the teeth and clutches of them.

“How do you look at me with such terror yet sleep out of your room so easily” he chides shaking his head as if she were awake to see him do so.

Her face did seem paler, much like himself she appeared to be lacking in sleep as dark circles coloured her lower lids. What could be keeping her awake? Not that he needed to know, there was no time in his world for the worries of a mouse when he had an eagle he needed to help soar. But yet. Hand moving from her neck he finds himself easing her head from her hand and the desk, the one hand hanging off the desk placed on the desk as well. It would not do to just have her sleeping in here however foolish she was.

Moving the chair without waking her is tricky, feels tricky yet she does not so much as stir as he does so. One more look to the stack on the table he finds himself shaking his head, surely the door would not be locked by the time he would come back. Plus, the key he had in his pocket was good enough reason not to be concerned. Looking back to the sleeping young woman he decided he would take her to sleep in her own bed. One hand going to scoop her up she feels even lighter than she did drunk somehow.

Not carrying her bridal style, he keeps one hand holding her up from her bottom while the other hand cradles her back. Adjusting her head so it was just on the corner of his neck he began the short walk over to her dorm. It would seem her location was once again rather helpful for putting her to sleep. As he walks through the door, the classroom door is closed with his foot he feels her stir. Though as he stands in place, he decides she just moved her head so she could breathe better.

The rest of the walk back to her room is over just as fast as it was the time before and likewise it would seem the door was unlocked. Perhaps if she was awake, he could say a few words about how careless she was but that was neither he place nor an intention he cared to actually do. Mostly, a part of him did want to tell her to be less careless. Placing her down on the bed he almost forgot he closed the door on the way in as he looks over. Light flickers in from the window, the moon was almost something of interest to him as he gazed over to it.

It is not until he looks to his hands till he realizes how cold he was outside. How was it so much warmer in here? Looking back to Bernadetta he is covering her with a blanket when he accidently rubs her arm, was she always so soft? It was hard to compare when he kept everyone at arm’s length, but the young man had not touched something so soft in months. This lack of sleep, it was maddening he realised at once and all the same he felt a thousand miles away from those thoughts.

Moving his hand away from the young woman he finds himself moving his body when he hears her.

“You, you can stay” she whispers it so quietly he might as well act like nothing was said at all.

“So, you were awake”.

“I’m sorry, I. I did not mean to lie to you like that” she apologies weakly, her usual rush of words absent perhaps due to how drowsy she was. “But you can stay” she adds, and he can feel her eyes.

“Find a better place besides to sleep in the future” he warns not looking back to her as he goes to leave. Though he does spare her one more look, “there are worse things than nightmares that lurk this world. Monsters, worse yet people live here” he adds onto his warning.

Maybe too shocked to speak he leaves, more cold and tired. Something is swirling in his stomach; it can wait till the time is right.


End file.
